Il détestait l'orage
by Kura Tsuki
Summary: Une nuit d'orage, Edward pense à cette nuit fatidique et à aux conséquences.


Il détestait l'orage.

_Et la pluie tombe_

_Mouillant le monde_

_Tombe sur ma vie_

_Et me détruit_

Il détestait l'orage, et aujourd'hui était un jour où un orage puissant déchirait le ciel rageusement. Edward regarda par la fenêtre à l'instant où un éclair zébrait le ciel. Il détourna la tête et soupira. Des souvenirs lui emplirent la mémoire. Il se souvenait de cette nuit, un orage commençait et il finissait de tracer des traits à la craie blanche sur le sol. Ils avaient activé le cercle, avec son frère. C'était sa faute, bien sûr. Pourtant, Alphonse ne voulait pas le dire, il se sentait lui aussi coupable. Mais Alphonse avait payé bien plus que lui, lui n'avait perdu que son bras droit et sa jambe gauche, mais Alphonse avait perdu son corps entier. Et même pour ça, il ne lui en voulait pas. Et il lui en était reconnaissant.

_Les gouttes mouillent_

_Le métal rouille_

_Il a trop vu_

_Et trop perdu_

L'échange équivalent ? Qu'avait-il gagné à faire cette transmutation ? La capacité à effectuer des transmutations sans cercle ? Et Alphonse, qu'avait-il eu en échange de son corps ? Certains diraient qu'il avait gagné l'immortalité, presque. Mais ce n'était pas un cadeau. Du moins, de leur point de vue. Ils avaient pourtant fait de longs voyages pour tenter de retrouver leur corps d'origine, mais jusqu'à maintenant, aucun n'avait aboutit. Juste quand ils croyaient tenir la solution, elle s'échappait de manière tortueuse et douloureuse. Un coup de tonnerre retentit dans le silence. Il regarda l'obscurité de la pièce dans laquelle il était, éclairée de temps en temps par les éclairs. Il observa la pluie qui tombait, se remémorant celle de ce jour là.

_Il veut faire un trait_

_Sur son passé_

_Il ne gagne rien_

_Qu'une route sans fin_

Il caressa du bout des doigts sa méka-greffe. Il avait eu de la chance, cette nuit-là, sans ses voisins, il n'aurait sûrement pas pu survivre. Il avait enduré la douleur de l'opération si difficile à supporter, pour son frère, qui lui ne pouvait pas ressentir la douleur. Il s'en voulait, chaque nuit, il se maudissait de ne pas avoir pu se raisonner. Tenter cette transmutation humaine avait depuis le début été une erreur, mais il avait voulu y croire. Et à cause son entêtement, ils avaient payé le prix, et il était cher. Malgré tout, comment en vouloir à des enfants d'avoir voulu revoir leur mère ? Il se souvenait parfaitement de la douleur qu'il avait ressenti quand sa mère était morte, alors qu'ils lui tenaient la main. Et celle qu'ils avaient ressenti devant sa tombe, plus grande encore. Ce désir de la faire revivre était alors venu en lui.

_Il endure_

_Au pied d'un mur_

_Il veut s'en sortir_

_Et ne pas mourir_

Leur maître les avait pourtant prévenu maintes fois. La transmutation humaine est interdite, car elle est impossible. On ne peut pas ramener un mort à la vie sans conséquence. Ceux qui ont essayé ont échoué et sont morts. A la place de l'être désiré est alors apparu un être humain artificiel, presque parfait, son seul défaut est qu'il n'a pas d'âme. Il ne fait que prendre l'apparence de la personne souhaitée. Et ils ont appelés « homonculus ». Ceux-là sont prêts à tout pour devenir humain, ressentir les émotions, sauf quelques uns. Un éclair l'aveugla alors qu'il fixait le ciel. Il détourna le regard et préféra regard une grande armure dans un lit à proximité. Il se sentait tellement idiot maintenant, d'avoir pu penser qu'il parviendrait à la faire revenir. Il n'avait réussi qu'à créer un homonculus de plus.

_Il ne pleure pas_

_Il reste droit_

_Il cache ce qu'il ressent_

_Et garde secret ses sentiments_

Il se sentait responsable du fait qu'Alphonse n'avait plus de corps, après tout, n'était ce pas lui qui avait voulu tenter l'expérience. Alphonse avait voulu lui dire, mais il ne l'avait pas écouté, et maintenant il le regrettait. Il avait décidé de devenir alchimiste d'état pour accéder aux documents contenus dans la bibliothèque de l'armée. Il voulait trouver la pierre philosophale et dire enfin adieu aux remords et aux regrets. Il voulait rendre son corps à son frère. Il voulait réparer toutes ses erreurs.

Une main dur et froide se posa sur son épaule, détournant son attention de la fenêtre. Il regarda la personne qui l'avait interrompu dans ses pensées. L'armure tira les rideaux de la fenêtre, cachant les éclairs puissants et la foudre déchirante.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Edward.

Il ne répondit rien et se contenta d lui offrir un sourire. Il se coucha en même temps que l'armure. Il serra son poing.

Il détestait l'orage.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà ! En 20 minutes ! Comme j'ai énormément de retard dans « Amnésie » (gomen nasai !) je vous ai concocté une petite song-fic. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu ! Je vais essayer d'avancer dans l'autre ! Encouragements domo !

Warau


End file.
